Antisense technology is an effective means for reducing the expression of one or more specific gene products and can therefore prove to be uniquely useful in a number of therapeutic, diagnostic, and research applications. Chemically modified nucleosides are routinely used for incorporation into antisense sequences to enhance one or more properties such as for example nuclease resistance. One such group of chemical modifications includes bicyclic nucleosides wherein the furanose portion of the nucleoside includes a bridge connecting two atoms on the furanose ring thereby forming a bicyclic ring system. Such bicyclic nucleosides have various names including BNA's and LNA's for bicyclic nucleic acids or locked nucleic acids respectively.
Various BNA's have been prepared and reported in the patent literature as well as in scientific literature, see for example: Singh et al., Chem. Commun., 1998, 4, 455-456; Koshkin et al., Tetrahedron, 1998, 54, 3607-3630; Wahlestedt et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., 2000, 97, 5633-5638; Kumar et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 1998, 8, 2219-2222; Wengel et al., PCT International Application WO 98-DK393 19980914; Singh et al., J. Org. Chem., 1998, 63, 10035-10039, the text of each is incorporated by reference herein, in their entirety. Examples of issued US patents and published applications include for example: U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,053,207, 6,770,748, 6,268,490 and 6,794,499 and published U.S. applications 20040219565, 20040014959, 20030207841, 20040192918, 20030224377, 20040143114 and 20030082807; the text of each is incorporated by reference herein, in their entirety.
Many BNA's are toxic. See, e.g., Swayze, E. E.; Siwkowski, A. M.; Wancewicz, E. V.; Migawa, M. T.; Wyrzykiewicz, T. K.; Hung, G.; Monia, B. P.; Bennett, C. F., Antisense oligonucleotides containing locked nucleic acid improve potency but cause significant hepatotoxicity in animals. Nucl. Acids Res., doi: 10.1093/nar/gk11071 (December 2006, advanced online publication).
Many alternative chemically modified nucleosides have been prepared, for instance nucleosides comprising 2′ modifications, nucleosides comprising 5′ modifications, and nucleosides utilizing non-natural bases. Anhydrohexitol nucleic acids have been prepared (but not as the bicyclic analog, see Wouters and Herdewijn, Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 1999, 9, 1563-1566).
There remains a long-felt need for new agents that specifically regulate gene expression via antisense mechanisms. Disclosed herein are bicyclic cyclohexose nucleic acids and antisense compounds prepared therefrom useful for modulating gene expression pathways, including those relying on mechanisms of action such as RNaseH, RNAi and dsRNA enzymes, as well as other antisense mechanisms based on target degradation or target occupancy. One having skill in the art, once armed with this disclosure will be able, without undue experimentation, to identify, prepare and exploit antisense compounds for these uses.